This Never Happened Before
by Nathan Lane-Beatles Luvr
Summary: Dahlia had always been an outcast until that one day. That one day when a mysterious cabbie sent her back in time to the 60s. And who does she meet? The Beatles. And what happens when she falls in love with 1 of them? *This is my 1st story please be nice*
1. Dahlia's Story

CHAPTER 1

I was sitting on my bed in the orphanage room that I had all to myself, strumming my acoustic guitar. I should probably introduce myself, huh? Okay, well my name is Dahlia Black, I'm seventeen years old, and I have no friends. Well, except for my acoustic and electric guitars and my iPod Touch, which is full to bursting with Beatles songs. My favorite color is green, and my favorite bands are The Beatles, as you know, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, and Ozzy Osbourne. People tend to stray away from me because I like the Beatles and hate Justin Bieber and Lady Gaga. And because my favorite TV shows are CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY, Supernatural, House, and Lie to Me. And possibly because I have crushes on guys like Paul McCartney, John Lennon (yes I know he's dead, leave me alone), William Petersen, Wallace Langham, Tim Roth, David Thewlis, and Gary Oldman.

Um, yeah, like I said before, I'm an orphan. My parents died in a car crash when I was one. I don't like talking about that. I've lived in the orphanage since then, hoping to be adopted. But, alas, I never was. People apparently don't want kids that feel like they were born in the wrong era. Yep, you heard me right; I think that I was born in the wrong era. My life sucks, period. I would have loved to have been alive in the sixties, the time of my idols, The Beatles. The orphanage that I have lived in for sixteen years is in Boston, Massachusetts, which is where I'm from.

But anyroad, I was strumming my guitar absently, laughing to myself when I started to strum out the tune to "Yesterday". Paul is my favorite Beatle, then John. I sighed, setting aside my guitar and getting up. I walked over to the window and looked out at the city of my birth and sighed again. I walked back over to my bed and pulled a duffel bag and two guitar cases from underneath it. I put my acoustic guitar that reminded me so much of John Lennon's in its case and shut it. I then turned to my black Gibson electric and put it in its case, shutting it. I turned and walked to my dresser and closet and threw all of my clothes and personal items and sneakers into my duffel and zipped it up.

Tonight was the night that I was leaving the orphanage...leaving the only home I ever knew.

About two years back, I decided that I wanted to leave and live my life. I wanted to fly to London and rent a flat and get a job and when I had enough money, I wanted to go to school. I had graduated from high school with highest honors, but no one was around to give a damn. No one would miss me, so that wasn't an issue. I did my research and found out exactly how much it was going to cost, and then a week ago, I finally got enough money, from mowing lawns and babysitting for the younger children in the orphanage when the staff was shorthanded.

I grabbed my bags and put on my leather jacket and gave myself an once-over in the mirror. I was wearing a turquoise T-shirt, my leather jacket, a pair of super skinny gray jeans, and my favorite sneakers, my checkered Vans Off-the-Walls. My medium length brown hair was highlighted with platinum blonde and my blue eyes shone out amidst an underlining of chocolate brown eyeliner. I nodded and grinned at my reflection. I made sure that my iPod Touch was in my pocket, and its charger in the duffel and turned around, grabbed my bags, and wrenched open the window. I shut off the lights and climbed out onto the fire escape carefully. Once I descended the ladder and made it to the ground, I looked up at the dark brick building, and for the first time, I felt truly free.


	2. The Cabbie

CHAPTER 2

I walked for a while until I could hail a taxi. Although it was only October, it was still pretty cold at night. The driver stopped and I climbed into the back seat.

"'Ello, love, where are you 'eaded to?" He had a thick British accent.

"Um nearest airport, please."

"Sure, love, sure. Where are ya flyin off to, if ya don't mind me askin'?"

The guy seemed harmless enough, so I decided it was okay to tell him. "London."

"Ah, the city of my birth. Hey are ya a Beatles fan by any chance?"

"Yeah, they're my favorite band."

"I thought they might be, love. I saw your necklace," I was wearing my Paul McCartney guitar pick necklace. "Listen, uh, why don't ya take a bitty nap, eh? I'll wake ya when we get there."

I yawned; I was pretty tired and he must have noticed it. "Okay, thanks." I leaned my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. I must have been more wiped than I thought because I fell asleep almost instantly. Strangest thing, though; my dream consisted of me falling down a hole, much like Alice in Alice in Wonderland, only the hole was completely tie-dye. I passed odd things on my way down, like clocks that were going backwards and I heard John Lennon singing "In My Life". And then…nothing!


	3. Hello Little Girl

CHAPTER 3

"Hey, wake up, love. Come on, wake up. John, will ya help me out here?" That was the next thing I heard. A man's voice. A very familiar man's voice.

"No way, Macca. Not a chance. You found her, you wake her up."

_Macca? John? No freaking way. I'm dreaming. I must be. Either that or I'm insane._

I opened my eyes and sat up very slowly. I winced when I rubbed my head; there was a rather large bump on the back. _Wait a minute; you are not supposed to feel pain in dreams. So this is real. Holy crap._

"Are you all right, love?" I turned to the sound of the man's voice and came face to face with Paul McCartney. A very young Paul McCartney.

"I think so, just sore." I looked around and saw my bag and guitar cases. I turned back to Paul. "Where am I? And what year is it?"

John made a disbelieving noise and I looked at him. "You musta hit your 'ead a lot 'arder then we thought." He rolled his eyes and Paul smacked him on the arm. "What? The bird can't even remember where she is. Or when she is, for that matter."

I stood up just as Paul said, "John, if you were half as observant as you claim to be, you would have noticed that she is American. You're in Liverpool, love. And it's 1963. She probably got jumped by some drunken bloke and whacked her 'ead."

"Uh, no, actually," I said. Paul and John looked at me and Paul said, "No? Well, what happened then?"

"Ya wouldn't believe me."

"Try us," Paul said.

"Macca, let's go, she's probably just a crazy fan."

"John!"

As much as I adored John, that was uncalled for. Had I been acting like a crazy fan? I don't think so.

"Watch your mouth, Lennon," I growled, my Irish and Bostonian temper showing up. "Yes, I am a fan, a big fan, but I am not one of those psycho chicks that jump ya and scream like a horror movie reject every time they see ya."

John looked taken aback and Paul was smiling at me, seemingly trying not to laugh. John sneered at me and was about to remark when all of a sudden we heard "OH MY GOD! IT'S JOHN LENNON AND PAUL MCCARTNEY! AHHH!"

John started running and Paul grabbed my hand and started following John. I grabbed my guitar cases and ran with him.

We ran inside a door and waited until the fans disappeared. We were all breathing really hard. "You...see? Psychos...all of them," I panted.

John glared at me and Paul smiled. _God, he is adorable._

We finally caught our breath and John stood at the door listening. "Okay, I think it's safe."

We went back outside and John turned around and looked me up and down. Then he grinned.

"What?"

"You're a very pretty bird, aren't ya? John Lennon at your service," he said, taking my hand and kissing it. "And you are?"

I took my hand back and said, "I'm...not interested."

John looked shocked and then he pouted. Paul just cracked up. By the time he was done, Paul had tears in his hazel eyes from laughing so hard. "Oh...that...was...priceless. John, you should have seen your face!"

I had to giggle, Paul was just so cute. After that, Paul looked at me and said, "Anyroad, I'm Paul McCartney." He held out his hand and I shook with him.

"I'm Dahlia Black. It's a pleasure to meet ya, Paul."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, love," he said, employing that famous wink of his.

John decided to intervene and said, "How come Macca gets the "pleasure to meet you"? You hurt my feelings." He pouted again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, John."

John smiled brightly and Paul then said, "So, ya never told us what happened to you."

"Oh, um, see I was in this taxi and the next thing I know, I being woken up by you two."

"Okay and why don't you think we would have believed you?"

"Because when I got in that taxi, I was in Boston, Massachusetts. In the year 2011."


	4. Proving Herself

CHAPTER 4

Paul and John looked at me like I was crazy and John said, "Yeah, right, and we should believe you why?"

I had been expecting these reactions and had come up with a couple things I could prove myself with. "Well, for one, look at how I'm dressed. Do any girls ya know dress like this?"

I turned around and let them get a full view of my 21st century attire. I think Paul was staring at my butt. John definitely had been.

"Secondly, look at this." I pulled out my iPod Touch and showed it to them. I handed it to Paul, who took it gingerly, as though it were going to explode if he held it too hard.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It plays music and videos. Here, put this in your ear." Paul looked at me strangely but took the small black ear bud and put it in. I took the iPod and said, "Okay think of a song that you have recorded but haven't released and hum the tune."

He started humming and I recognized the tune immediately. It was "All My Loving".

I selected the song and Paul's eyes went wide as he heard himself singing and he leaned down to whisper, "I believe you Dahlia." I smiled at him and my blue eyes met his hazel ones and for a moment no one else existed. "You should probably convince John." I nodded and Paul gave me the ear buds back.

I walked to John and he did the same thing Paul did, only the song he chose was "Please Mr. Postman". He had the same reaction as Paul when he heard the song and he said, "Kay, I believe you."

"Thank you," I said, taking my iPod and putting it in my pocket.

"We should probably go back to the flat before any more fans spot us," Paul said. John nodded and then noticed my guitar cases. "You play?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, acoustic and electric."

"Cool, maybe you can play for us later. That'd be gear."

I shrugged and Paul looked at me hopefully. "Will you Dahlia?" _Oh, how can I say no to that face?_

"All right, sure. I'll play my electric guitar. See what ya think."

Paul and John beamed and Paul linked his arm with mine. John noticed this and raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.


	5. Getting Closer

CHAPTER 5

We made it to the flat and managed to convince George and Ringo that I really was from the future. I just did the same thing with my iPod that I did with Paul and John.

I quickly found out that Ringo and George were absolute sweethearts. George was shy and gentle and Ringo was funny and kind. I adored them both instantly. I knew that if I ended up staying for a long time that they would become like my brothers. And John, too, maybe. Not Paul, though. The last thing I wanted him to be was my brother.

After about half an hour, John remembered that I had promised to play my electric guitar for them. George said, "You play?" I nodded and smiled at him. I stood up and took my guitar out of its case.

"What kind is that?" Paul asked.

"It's a Gibson ES-135."

I plugged it into my mini amp that I had clipped to my side.

"Okay, I can't really tell ya what song it is, but I can tell ya that it isn't one of yours. I'm just gonna play the guitar solos from the song."

The song was "Dead!" by My Chemical Romance and I started playing the insane solo that Ray Toro flies into at the beginning. My fingers were flying up and down the fret board and I felt awesome.

When I finished, all four Beatles were staring at me openmouthed.

"Wow," Paul said. "That was amazing. Your fingers were flying!" I blushed a little as the other three boys agreed with Paul.

"Hey George," said Ringo, smiling broadly, "I think we may have to replace you with Dahlia." Everyone laughed at that.

"Thanks, you guys. You really have no idea what it means to me that ya like my playing. You guys are my heroes," I said. I could have sworn that Paul blushed a little but no one else noticed because John chose that moment to make a joke, saying in his pseudo-American voice, "Us? Your heroes? Aw, shucks, that's sweet of you, little darling." Everyone cracked up and by the time that we were done, we were all gasping for breath. At some point, I had collapsed on the couch that Paul was sitting on and we were leaning on each other for support. When we finally stopped, Paul had tears in his eyes and he flashed that brilliant smile at me. I felt my heart melt and knew that I was falling in love with him.

Afterwards, I was talking to John, getting to know him a little better. He was a really interesting and sweet guy when he wanted to be. I knew that the sarcastic shield he put up was his defense mechanism because it was the same thing that I did, and I told him this, and about my parents.

"You know, John, I don't want to cause another argument, but I know about your mother and Cynthia, and Julian," I told him.

John's eyes widened and he asked, "How do you know that?"

I smiled at him and said, "I'm from the future, John, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said. I giggled at him and he ruffled my hair. "Hey!" I said. John just laughed.

"Hey, you don't have any place to go, huh?" John asked me. I shook my head and he said, "Then you are staying here with us."

"Oh, John, I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be. Listen, Paul and I have both lost our mothers, and the lads are me best mates, but you are different. Not only do you understand what it is like to lose a parent to a crime, but you seem to like us for us, and not because we are The Beatles."

I smiled at John and said, "That's so sweet, John. I'd love to stay here with you guys. Shall we see what the others think?"

"Yea, sure, but don't you mean, 'shall we see what Paul thinks'?" John smirked at me as I blushed furiously.

"No - uh - why would ya say that?"

"Dahlia, I might be blind, but I'm not **that** blind. He's my best mate and I can see the way you look at him. Don't worry, I think it's great. And I won't tell him, but if you ever need someone to talk to about anything, you know you can talk to me, right? I can be serious when I wanna be," John whispered.

"Thanks, John. And I know. I have a feeling that you and I are going to be very good friends," I told him. John nodded in agreement and then proceeded to call out, "Hey lads!" The other three boys turned to John and me.

"What do you think about Dahlia staying here with us?"

Paul, George, and Ringo cheered and they all hugged me. Paul's lasted a bit longer than the others, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

And then it hit me, _I'm staying with THE BEATLES! John Lennon is becoming my best friend and I'm falling in love with Paul McCartney. OH. MY. GOD._

"Hey which one of us is Dahlia going to stay with?" George suddenly asked.

"ME!" Paul exclaimed quickly. "I mean, if you want to stay with me, that is," he amended, blushing a little. John winked at me and I said, "Sure, I'd love to."

Paul beamed and said, "Right well, come on then." Paul grabbed my duffel bag and I grabbed my guitar cases and followed him. Paul's room was very warm and comfortable looking. It was painted in an earthy green and his bed was king-sized, with fluffy pillows and a soft brown comforter. There was also a white egg chair with a brown cushion, the kind that you could just curl up in.

"Wow, Paul. I love your room. It's so...warm and...well, just like you," I said, setting my guitar cases down next to Paul's Hofner bass and acoustic guitar. Paul grinned shyly at me and said, "Thanks." He put my duffel next to his dresser and said, "Uh, so, if you want I can sleep on the floor..." He was trailing off, embarrassed and I decided to take mercy on him and said, "Paul, I'm not going to kick ya outta your bed. We're both adults; we can share a king-sized bed. As long as ya don't try anything, we won't have any problems."

Paul nodded, smiling and he said, "You're a really gear bird, you know that? Most girls would be jumping at a chance to share a bed with Paul McCartney, literally. But you're just really cool about it. So thank you."

"For what?"

"For deflating John's ego a little, and for treating us like normal people; I sort of miss it."

"Then you're welcome, Paul," I said, flashing him a sweet smile, which he returned.

"I'll leave so you can get changed into your jammies." Paul left the room and closed the door behind him. _He is so cute: he said jammies! Oh, I am so falling...fast._

**Meanwhile, Paul rejoined John, George, and Ringo**

**Paul's POV**

I walked back over to the guys after leaving Dahlia to change into her jammies and sat down on the couch next to John.

"Dahlia's a pretty cool gal, don't you think?" John asked me. George and Ringo were busy talking about something or another, I wasn't really paying attention; my mind was still reeling from just being in Dahlia's presence.

"Yeah, she is. Very cool. Beautiful, too," I said, absentmindedly. John smirked and chuckled, and I looked at him with my eyebrow raised, but he just shook his head.

Just then, Dahlia walked back out in her pajamas...which consisted of black boxers and a green tank top with a peace sign on it. I felt my throat go dry and I thought, _Wow. I never knew pajamas could be so...sexy._ John, George, and Ringo were all staring at her, too, with their jaws hanging open. I felt a little rush of jealousy but told myself to calm down. That line of thinking ended when she walked past me and sat in between me and John: I saw that her boxers had "Macca" printed on the butt. _Oh, God. I've never felt this strongly this fast towards a girl before. Ever. Not even Jane._ I had broken up with Jane about six months before. She was a lovely girl, but she and I were just too different. That, and she was very needy.

Dahlia was animatedly talking with John about how The Beatles were still the biggest band on the planet in 2011. I noticed that when she was really excited about something, her eyes sparkled. I loved her eyes; they were the most beautiful shade of blue and when her eyes met mine in that alleyway after she convinced me of her being from the future with that music thingy, I was captivated._ Am I falling for her? Maybe. _

John then asked, "Are we still together in 2011?" Dahlia shook her head, "No, unfortunately. But you're all still very famous."

"Oh...so are we all still touring?" John questioned. Dahlia immediately sobered up and her smile disappeared.

I wondered what was wrong when she said, her voice breaking a little, "P-Paul and R-Ringo still are." I wanted to smile at the thought that I was still playing and performing when I was well into my sixties, but the expression on Dahlia's face was pained and it made me wonder why she was so upset.

"Ah, so Georgie and I have retired, eh?" John said, with a smile, obviously not understanding that something was very wrong.

"Y-you could say t-that, I guess."

John finally caught on to Dahlia's sad expression and said, "What do ya mean? Has something happened?"

Dahlia had looked away from John and when she looked back at him, she had tears in her eyes. Both George and Ringo had ended their conversation and were hanging on Dahlia's every word, just as John and I were. The tears came spilling out of her eyes as she nodded. John grabbed Dahlia by the shoulders and asked her, clearly distressed, "Dahlia, what's happened?" Dahlia was crying openly now and just managed to choke out, "I'm sorry, John. I'm so s-s-sorry." John's expression was stony and angry and he just stood up and took off, retreating into his room.

Dahlia buried her face in her hands and cried. I put my arm around her and pulled her to me. She curled up next to me and I stroked her hair with my other hand, trying to comfort her. "Shhh, its okay, love. It's okay. Shhh."

"He hates me," Dahlia whispered. My heart broke at her sad tone and I said, "No, he doesn't, Dahlia. He's just confused and distressed. That's just how John handles news like that. You should've seen him when Astrid, you know about Astrid and Stuart, right?" She nodded. "Yeah, well, you should've seen him when Astrid told him that Stuart had died. He was furious. He'll come 'round, don't you worry."

"Dahlia?" George had ventured over and Dahlia looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. "Am I...you know?" Dahlia grabbed George's hand and looked at him sadly. He nodded and said, "Can I prevent it?" She nodded and said, "It might work, but I don't know. But, you've got to try to quit smoking, okay? All of you. Believe me; it will benefit you in the end." George nodded and took out his box of smokes and his lighter. He went over to the window, opened it and set the box on fire, throwing it out the window. I handed over my own box and Ringo did the same and George did the same thing to ours as he did with his own.

Dahlia had finally stopped crying but she didn't move from her curled up position, which made me grin. George yawned and said, "I'm beat. Night lads, lass."

"Night George," the rest of us called. Not long after, Ringo went to bed too. I had gotten changed into my jammies and Dahlia and I got to talking.

"So, where are you from?" I asked her.

"Boston, Massachusetts."

"Oh yeah." She giggled at that and I then asked her, "So when's your birthday?"

"October 20th."

"That's two weeks! We've got to take you out to a club! How old are you turning?"

"18."

"You're 17?" Dahlia blushed and nodded. "Cool." I just then got a wonderful idea: we were performing at the Cavern Club on the 20th!

"Dahlia, we're performing at the Cavern Club on your birthday: you should come along, you know to celebrate...you'll be an adult, you know."

"Really? That would be awesome, yeah, I'd love to!" Dahlia beamed at me and hugged me, which made me very happy. I had an idea for a song about her in mind already and I wanted to run it by John. If I could finish it in two weeks, it could be Dahlia's birthday present. I smiled and looked at Dahlia, who was stretching and yawning.

"Hey, what time is it?" Dahlia asked.

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall and squinted; I must have been more tired than I thought. "Uh...it's two in the morning."

Dahlia's blue eyes widened and she said, "We should probably turn in."

"Yeah, Brian's coming over tomorrow anyway, so you can meet him. We'll have to convince him to let you stay with us. Oh, don't worry, with all four of us backing you up, he won't stand a chance. Hey, can you do a sad puppy face?"

She nodded and pouted a little and did something with her eyes to make them all sad looking. "Oh, yeah, Brian will let ya stay. John might do his puppy face and I'll do mine and you do yours."

"Oh, I bet yours is really good. I mean, you've got those adorable eyes and when combined with a puppy face, no one stands a chance."

My heart swelled and I asked her, "You think my eyes are adorable?"

She nodded and blushed a little and then said, "Come on; show me your puppy face! Please?"

"Okay, okay," I surrendered and did my puppy face. She went "Awww! See, if you used that on me, I wouldn't be able to say no."

I grinned and said, "Alright, come on, let's get to sleep." Dahlia nodded and we stood up and walked to my room. I turned down the bed and we both got in, keeping to separate sides. I wasn't going to risk **anything**. I really liked this girl so far and I didn't want to ruin it by being an idiot.

Just as soon as Dahlia's head hit the pillow, she was **out**. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating, but she fell asleep really fast. And I soon followed her. It was weird, but just being around Dahlia made me feel so calm and relaxed. That last thought that ran through my head was, _Dahlia Black…I am so glad that John and I found her._


	6. Meeting Brian

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR DAHLIA**

CHAPTER 6

**Dahlia's POV**

The next morning I woke up and had to take a minute to calm myself down. I was laying next to Paul McCartney. And his arm was around me. And my head was on his chest. _Okay, relax, just relax; just breathe. _After I calmed down, I looked at Paul; he was so relaxed and peaceful looking. I smiled when I remembered how he had comforted me after John stormed off. _ He's so sweet._ I didn't feel like getting up (I mean, come on, who would?) so I just laid there with Paul.

He woke up not long after and smiled at me. "Morning," he said.

"Morning to you, too."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, blushing slightly as he noticed how we were laying.

"Oh, yes. Very well. You?"

"Good. Shall we get up?"

"Do we have to?"

"Unless you want to meet Brian for the first time in boxers with my name printed across the butt and a peace sign tank top, then yes," he said, smiling as I giggled.

"No, I'd rather not give him any ideas."

"That's probably a smart idea."

Then out of the blue, I reached up and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" Paul asked, grinning.

"For being so sweet last night after John…well you know. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I'm honestly surprised that George and Ringo got rid of their ciggies like they did. I've been trying to quit for years, so this is a good change for me. So thank you."

"Welcome. I'm glad that you wanted to change. Although beyond that, you don't really need to, at all." Paul just smiled at me.

We got up and went out into the living room. The only one who was up was John, who was drinking coffee and reading the news. _I read the news today, oh boy_, popped into my head. I suppressed a giggle and Paul and I sat down on the couch.

"Hello, hello," John greeted us.

"Hi, John," I said, a little hesitantly, still unsure of how he felt about me because of last night. Paul noticed this, but didn't say anything.

John cleared his throat and put down the newspaper. "Dahlia. I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. You were only trying to help and I did ask."

"That's okay. I understand why you reacted the way you did. You handled better than I would have."

"So, we're okay?" John asked, clearly worried. I nodded and smiled. "We're okay, Johnny." I knew that he didn't really like being called Johnny, except by the boys, so I did it mainly to annoy him. But it didn't. In fact, he grinned and said, "You know, normally, I don't let people call me that, except for the lads, but you…you can call me Johnny if I can call you Doll."

"Okay, that can be my nickname," I said, grinning. Paul laughed and said, "Alright, you two have fun. I'm going to go get ready. Brian is coming over around 11, so Dahlia and I figured that would be a good time for him to meet her and try to convince him to let her stay."

"Well, there isn't much he can do to stop us if all four of us are backing Doll up, is there?"

Paul agreed and I said, "See, that's what Paul said and I think that alone will be enough, but we also figured that, for extra insurance, that we should employ our "Sad Puppy faces"." John nodded and said, "That'll win Brian over for sure. And it helps that he fancies me." John shuddered jokingly, making us laugh.

Paul stood up and went to get ready and John and I got to talking. And we talked about everything. Somehow our conversation ended up with John and me playing a couple Beatles songs. Before we knew it, Paul came back and John went to get ready. By this time, Ringo and George had gotten up and we filled them in on the plan to try and convince Brian to let me stay with the power of the puppy faces.

"That's a really good idea, Dahlia. Brian's a sucker for puppy faces, especially John's," Ringo said.

"Yeah, but that's only because he fancies him, Rings," George pointed out. Ringo nodded and said, "Yeah but still, it's a good plan."

"Yeah it is, but we shouldn't just assume that it will work because John is involved," Paul said and George nodded, agreeing.

John came back and I went to get ready. I got dressed in my dark blue skinny jeans, my checkered Vans, and my Irish shamrock T-shirt. I went back out and noticed that all of us were ready. John was just very relaxed in a black T-shirt and gray pants; Paul was dressed in his suit like the ones the boys wore onstage; George was wearing jeans and a turtle neck sweater and Ringo was also dressed in a suit.

"Macca, why do you wear those bloody suits when you don't have to?" John asked his best friend. Paul, whom I was sitting next to, looked at John and said, "I dunno, force of habit, I guess."

"Eh, whatever floats your boat, Paul," John said. Just then, someone knocked on the door and George answered it.

And there was Brian Epstein, The Beatles' manager.

**Paul's POV**

George answered the door and Brian came in. "Hey, Brian," I said. Brian smiled and said, "Hello, boys. And girl." His smile disappeared and he rolled his eyes and sighed. He dropped into an annoyed position and said, "Alright, which one of you knocked her up? John…"

"Hey, don't look at me, Brian!"

Dahlia leaned over and whispered, "Do I look pregnant?"

I shook my head just as Brian turned towards me, "Paul, please tell me it wasn't you." My eyes widened and I said, "Brian, she isn't pregnant!"

"At least not as far as we know," John said, looking at Dahlia as though he could use X-ray vision or something to find out whether or not she was pregnant.

"John!" I snapped at him. For some reason, the thought of Dahlia being pregnant with some guy's child made me very angry…and jealous. Dahlia put her hand on my arm to calm me down and stood up.

"Hi, Mr. Epstein, I'm Dahlia Black. It's nice to meet you," Dahlia said, extending her hand. Brian shook her hand and said, "Well, at least she has manners. So, Ms. Black…uh, Dahlia, I don't mean to be rude or anything but…"

"Why the hell am I here?"

"Er, yes. We very rarely see people from America here."

"Well, it's a long story."

"Just give me the short version."

"Right, okay, basically, I got into a taxi in Boston, Massachusetts in the year 2011 and was woken up by John and Paul in this time period."

"Oh, okay…wait what? What the hell kind of drugs did you give her, John?" Brian yelled. John frowned and said, "Why am I always the one who gets blamed for everything?"

"Because it's usually you who did it, John," I said. John shot me a glare and said, "Anyway, to answer your question, I didn't give her anything. She isn't high; she is telling the truth. She really is from 2011. Doll, just do what you did to convince the four of us, it'll be easier than fighting with Brian."

Brian looked at Dahlia as she stood up and showed him her music player thingy. She let him pick a song that we had recorded but hadn't released like she did with John and I and Brian nearly fainted when he heard our voices coming out of the little box. "Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD, you really are…from…2011. OH. MY. GOD! What are we going to do? She is in the wrong time period! How the hell did you even get here?" Brian started ranting and the four of us knew there was only one way to stop him when he got like this.

John held up three fingers, as if to say "Three; two; one". Then John, George, Ringo, and I all yelled, "BRIAN!" Our frantic manager stopped pacing and muttering and looked at us and said, "What?"

"Okay, Brian, just calm down, okay? Now listen, what we are going to do is this: Dahlia is going to stay with us and we will help her to fit in with the 60's," I said, trying to remain calm, although my heart was going a mile a minute. "We have no idea how she got here, but she is here, and the four of us refuse to just kick her to the curb."

"Yeah, Brian," John said, "we all want her here. I mean, she looks at us as though we are just normal people instead of the super-celebs "The Beatles". She will be good for us; she'll keep us…normal. Well, as normal as we can be, anyway."

That was when we all did our "sad puppy faces" and it took a minute and a couple of "Please, Brian"s from John, but he caved.

"All right, all right, Dahlia can stay. But only one condition."

"What?"

"Keep their egos down to a reasonable level, yeah?" Dahlia nodded and beamed at Brian, who could only smile back. "Thank you so much, Mr. Epstein."

"Oh, please, call me Brian."

"Okay."

We all cheered and John swept Dahlia up in a bear hug. She laughed and hugged John. When he released her, I hugged her and whispered, "I'm really happy that Brian let you stay."

"Me, too," she said. I released her and George and Ringo hugged her. She was laughing and smiling and she was one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. _I am most definitely falling for her. And it feels great. _Although I was kind of craving a ciggie, I really couldn't care less.


	7. Cynthia and I Saw Her Standing There

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT DAHLIA. I SWEAR, PLEASE DONT SUE ME

CHAPTER 7

**Dahlia's POV**

In the next two weeks, I became closer and closer with John and fell more and more in love with Paul. I knew that eventually I wouldn't be able to hide it. It was my birthday and the boys said that they would take me to the Cavern Club to celebrate, which worked because they were doing a show there tonight. Last week, John asked Cynthia to take me shopping for clothes that would be more era-appropriate. Cynthia was only too happy to go shopping and she was really sweet. I felt bad for her having to raise Julian practically single-handedly, but I could sympathize with John: he was really young when everything went down and although I adored John, he was a bit selfish sometimes.

So Cynthia took me shopping and we bought all sorts of 60's clothes, like skirts and boots and some really cute tops, and even a beautiful blue dress that had a V-neck collar and a silver belt that went around the waist. It ended around my knees and I was planning on wearing it with a pair of silver colored three inch heels to the Cavern Club. _I hope Paul likes it_.

"So, love, what's up with you and Paul, huh?" Cynthia asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, you two so openly flirt all the time. It's adorable but honestly what is going on between you two?"

"I don't know, honestly. I really think I'm falling in love with him, but it's all really confusing. I mean, I know Paul has a reputation for being a ladies' man but I can't help it, you know?"

The pretty blonde girl nodded and said, "Yeah, it was the same for me with John. You know that he probably isn't the best guy to get involved with, but you can't help falling for him. Listen, I think you should do whatever it is that your heart tells you to do, but that's only my opinion. And if it makes any difference, Paul does like you too."

"Thanks. Anyway, you think we should get back to the guys?"

"Yeah, but not before we get you a new hairstyle. I think that a bob would look good on you."

I was a little hesitant but I agreed, thinking that my hairstyle probably needed to be changed anyway. I got in cut in a bob style and I thought that it looked great and so did Cynthia.

"Oh, Dahlia, you look simply gorgeous. All the guys in the club will be after you. Paul will be so jealous!"

"You know, maybe that's what I need to do: make him jealous."

"I don't know, Dahlia. It's up to you, but maybe you should just play it by ear and if a guy starts talking to you, then flirt a little. But don't seek out guys to flirt with."

"Yeah. I'll just see how the night plays out. Who knows, maybe I'll get to dance with Paul."

**At the same time, Paul is sitting with John running by the lyrics for the song that he wants to be about Dahlia**

**Paul's POV**

I was sitting with John in the living room, running the lyrics to the song I decided to call "I Saw Her Standing There" by him. It was about Dahlia and I hoped that she realized that when she heard it on her birthday. I really liked her and I didn't know how to tell her. Normally, I would just come right out and tell her that I liked her, but she wasn't just some girl I met in a club; she was special to me.

"Okay, these are the lyrics I came up with: _Well, she was just seventeen/ and you know what I mean/ and the way she looked was way beyond compare/ so how could I dance with another, oooo/ when I saw her standing there? / Well, she looked at me and I, I could see/ that before too long, I'd fall in love with her/ She wouldn't dance with another, oooo/ when I saw her standing there/ well, my heart went boom/ when I crossed that room/ and I held her hand in miiiinnneee/oh we danced through the night/ and we held each other tight/ and before too long I fell in love with her/ now I'll never dance with another, oooo/ since I saw her standing there/ well my heart went boom/ when I crossed that room/ and I held her hand in miiiinnneee/ oh we danced through the night/ and we held each other tight/ and before too long I fell in love with her/ now I'll never dance with another/ since I saw her standing there/ oh, since I saw her standing there/ Yeah well, since I saw her standing there/_"

John nodded and said, "Those lyrics are really good, Macca. She'll love it. Give me the sheet music." I handed the lyrics and melody for the rhythm guitar to John and he looked it over. "Okay. GEORGE, RINGO, COME HERE!"

"Yeah, Johnny?" Ringo poked his head around the corner and was pushed forward into the room by George.

"Paulie here has written a song for Dahlia and we need to practice it. He wants it to be her birthday present."

"All right, let's hear it then," George said, going to grab his guitar. I gave George the lead guitar notes I came up with and gave Ringo the drum part notes. I kept the bass notes for meself, and we started playing. It took a couple tries and some note changes but we finally got it. _I hope Dahlia likes it. _

Not half an hour later, Cynthia and Dahlia came back. Cynthia came in first and said, "All right, listen, she looks a little different, but she is gorgeous. It's not that she wasn't always gorgeous but…you know what, just see this for yourself. Dahlia, come on."

"Okay!" I heard Dahlia answer Cynthia. And then she came in, and I almost didn't recognize her, but she was definitely Dahlia. Her once medium length brown hair was cut into a bob and she was wearing a black mini skirt and boots with a dark blue short-sleeve blouse. John whistled and I shot him a glare but then noticed that Dahlia was flashing her smile that lit up any room right at me and I could only smile back. "Wow, Dahlia," I said, "you look…"

"Different?" Dahlia supplied.

"Yeah, but wow, love. You look just absolutely amazing." She smiled and winked at me. Cynthia walked over and gave John a kiss and sat down next to him while Dahlia came over and sat next to me.

"So, what have you four been doing to entertain yourself while we've been gone?" Dahlia asked.

George was the one who answered her, "Oh we've been working on a new…" He trailed off noticing that I was shaking my head as if to say, "SHUT UP!" and he did, but John saved him and said, "We've just been talking about our set list for the Cavern."

"Oh, cool. I really can't wait to see you guys perform."

"We can't wait either, Dahlia," I said. _I really can't wait to sing her that new song_


	8. Dahlia's Birthday

I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT DAHLIA. SERIOUSLY.

CHAPTER 8

**Dahlia's POV**

It was finally here! It was my 18th birthday and I was going to see The Beatles perform, live, at the Cavern Club! I really couldn't wait to wear my new dress and I hoped that Paul liked it. Hell, maybe I'll even flirt with some guys to get his attention. What could it hurt?

"Hey Dahlia! Are you ready yet?" John called.

"I'm almost ready, Johnny! Keep your pants on; the Cavern ain't going anywhere!"

I could almost hear John roll his eyes but he left me alone. I looked at the mirror that was in Paul's room. Yes, I was still in Paul's room and I loved it! He didn't seem to mind, and I was not complaining. I was wearing my blue dress that I got when I went shopping with Cynthia and my silver heels. My hair was styled so that it was straight but it looked really….sixties-ish. _I love it here. My life is so much better now._

I opened the door and John was standing there in his suit that he would be wearing up on stage. He whistled at me and said, "Well, well, well, Doll, you look gorgeous." He held out his arm and I took it and said, "Why thank you, John. You look very handsome yourself." He smiled as we walked out to the rest of the boys and Brian. All of their jaws dropped when they saw me, even Brian, and he was gay! _I must really look pretty good then._ Paul was staring at me like he was seeing me for the first time and he did recover, but not in time to stop John from saying, "Close your mouth, Macca, unless you want to catch some flies." He closed his mouth and I walked over to him as the rest of the guys got ready.

"You look really handsome, Paul." He beamed and said, "You…Dahlia, you are beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking."

I smiled shyly and said, "Thanks."

"Hey…Happy Birthday, Dahlia," Paul said. The other four guys looked at him and then me before saying, "Happy Birthday!" Brian smiled at me and asked, "So, what age now?"

"Eighteen." Brian nodded and gave me a hug. We had become a little closer and he was more welcoming towards me now that I managed to keep even John's ego down to an acceptable size. I think he looked at me like a daughter-like figure and I did look up to him. We all did; he was the father figure of the group. Lately the guys had been working on their _With The Beatles_ LP and I usually accompanied them to Abbey Road.

"Alright, we should probably go if we want to actually be on time," Brian told us and we all nodded and left the flat. We made it to the Cavern Club and we talked for a while before Brian and I went into the audience and the boys went on. They were amazing and everyone was dancing and singing along. John, ever the jokester, was dancing around and goofing off and I loved every second of it. And then Paul started talking. He was sweaty but adorable even so. Brian looked at me and smiled, which I returned.

"Okay, everyone, are you having a good time?" His question was answered by an onslaught of screams and he nodded, "Great. Okay, now, the song that we're gonna carry on with now, is written for a very special girl that I know. Today is her birthday and John and I wrote this song for her. So, Dahlia, this is from us to you: Happy Birthday, love!"

John spoke up and said, "Dahlia, I would like to point out that I had nothing to do with this song; it was all Paul. He wrote this for you, love."

I beamed at Paul and he said, "One, two, three, fah!" He then started singing "I Saw Her Standing There" and I gasped; I loved this song!

"_Well, she was just seventeen/ and you know what I mean/ and the way she looked was way beyond compare/ so how could I dance with another, oooo/ when I saw her standing there? / Well, she looked at me and I, I could see/ that before too long, I'd fall in love with her/ She wouldn't dance with another, oooo/ when I saw her standing there/ well, my heart went boom/ when I crossed that room/ and I held her hand in miiiinnneee/oh we danced through the night/ and we held each other tight/ and before too long I fell in love with her/ now I'll never dance with another, oooo/ since I saw her standing there/ well my heart went boom/ when I crossed that room/ and I held her hand in miiiinnneee/ oh we danced through the night/ and we held each other tight/ and before too long I fell in love with her/ now I'll never dance with another/ since I saw her standing there/ oh, since I saw her standing there/ Yeah well, since I saw her standing there/_"

When the song finished, everyone was cheering and I was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. They performed a few more songs and while they were I was thinking, _does he really feel like that about me? And if he does, WHAT AM I WAITING FOR? _

When they finally came off the stage and fought their way through the crowd, Paul came over to me. I didn't say anything; I just threw my arms around him and hugged him. "I loved the song, Paul. Thank you."He grinned and lifted me off the ground, spinning me around. "I'm glad that you liked it, love."

"This is the best birthday I've ever had, Paul."

"You, uh, wanna dance?" he asked me. I nodded and he led me out onto the dance floor. He took one of my hands in his and put his other hand on my waist. My free hand went on his shoulder and we danced to the song that was playing. I recognized it from _Back to the Future_; it was "Earth Angel" but it wasn't Marvin Berry singing it, it was The Crew-Cuts. The song was still beautiful, and Paul brought the hand that he was holding nearer to his heart and brought me closer. I leaned my head on his chest and I could feel his heart beating and I smiled. _This is real._ I thought. The song ended and we walked off the dance floor and over to John and George. Ringo was currently chatting up some girl at the bar and she looked like she was ready to faint, just because Ringo Starr was talking to her. I laughed as we sat down with the other two Beatles and John said, "So, having a good time, Doll?"

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Are you kidding? This is the best night of my life!" John, George, and Paul all beamed at me and George, who was pretty much like my brother now, said, "You know, Dahlia, we're all really glad you came into our lives. It's nice to have a girl…sorry, woman, now, that looks at us and treats us like we are just normal people. Most girls swoon at the sight of us, but you're different. So thank you."

"Oh, Georgie, that's so sweet. And you know, you guys are normal people. The reason that girls chase you and swoon at the sight of you is because you are their heroes. That and you all are ridiculously cute." George chuckled and John grinned madly, while Paul just winked at me. _I won't be able to hide my love away much longer. _Dahlia smirked at her use of a Beatles song title in her thoughts when she didn't even mean to but she was serious; _I really won't be able to do it much longer. Sooner or later, I'll have to tell him._

And when that day finally came, Dahlia knew it would either end in smiles or in tears.


	9. Paul's New Guitar

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT DAHLIA.

AN: I know that this chapter is short. I'm sorry!

CHAPTER 9

**Dahlia's POV**

The boys had to go to an interview and Paul had asked me to keep an eye on his new bass guitar that he just ordered and picked up today.

"Why do you need me to watch it? Will burst into flames if it isn't?" I asked him, a smirk on my face. He rolled his eyes and said, "No, smartass. At least I don't think it will. Do you think it'll burst into flames?" Paul seemed genuinely worried and I couldn't help but crack up.

"P-Paul, it's not gonna combust if you leave it. J-Just go. I-I promise nothing will happen to it." I could barely talk without giggling and Paul shook his head and said, "Alright, see ya when we get back."

I nodded and Paul went on his way. About half an hour later, I was watching a movie and was getting all emotional because the lead character's father was dying. I could identify, to say the least. I was tearing up and I got up and was walking over to the fridge to get a drink when….POW! I tripped.

"Ouch! What the hell?" I looked behind me as I got up and my heart plummeted. Out of all the things I could have tripped over, I had to trip over PAUL'S NEW GUITAR? And now that was a dent in the side. _Okay, oh no, alright relax. It's only a little dent, maybe he won't see it. Oh who am I kidding? Of course he'll see it; he thought it would burst into flames if he left it! Okay, don't freak out, don't freak out._

"Dahlia, we're back!" I heard Brian announce as they walked through the door. _Okay, now freak out!_


	10. Paul Screws Up

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR DAHLIA.

AN: sorry about that last chapter. hopefully this makes up for it. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Thank you to those of you who sent me those awesome and supportive reviews; you know who you are!

CHAPTER 10

**Paul's POV**

I was furious. She broke my new guitar. SHE BROKE MY NEW GUITAR.

"I cannot believe that you broke it! I trusted you! I just ordered it!" I yelled at her. I could see that she was getting a little scared and that John and Brian were at the ready to hold me back should I do anything, but at this point I didn't care.

"Paul, calm down. We can always get a new one!" Brian said, trying to keep the peace.

I knew that he was right, but yelled nonetheless, "IT'S NOT THAT! I TRUSTED HER AND SHE BROKE IT!" And then Dahlia fought back. "I TRIPPED OVER IT PAUL! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I'M SORRY!"

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little bit, saying, "SORRY DOESN'T FIX IT! SORRY DOESN'T PAY FOR A NEW ONE, NOW DOES IT?" Her bottom lip started trembling and the last thing I wanted was for her to cry but once again, I was too mad to care. I pushed her and she fell to the floor. Now she was a second away from tears. "OH, ARE YOU GONNA GO CRY TO YOUR MUMMY NOW?"

Brian went forward and helped her up. The look of hurt and anger in her eyes was a little frightening but I stood my ground. Her voice was low and deadly when she spoke, "You listen to me you arrogant prick. You do not know the first thing about my mother, so SHUT THE HELL UP!" I was a little taken aback and I said, "Oooo, I'm scared now, she told me to shut up!"

"Ya shouldn't have done that, Paul. You really should not have done that," John said. I looked at him, away from Dahlia, and noticed that he had an alarmed look on his face.

"Why not? She isn't gonna do anything," I said. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over just in time to see Dahlia swing her arm back before she decked me with all her might. Her fist connected with my jaw and I went down. She was a lot stronger than I thought. "Go to hell, McCartney," she snarled at me, before turning around and walking away.

I stood up, rubbing my jaw, and John said, "Serves ya right, y' know." My eyes widened and I shrieked, "How does **that** serve me right?"

Dahlia spun on her heel and shouted, "YOU WANNA KNOW HOW THAT SERVES YOU RIGHT? MY MOTHER IS DEAD! SO IS MY FATHER! WHEN I WAS ONE, WE GOT IN A CAR CRASH AND THEY DIED. I WAS COVERED IN THEIR BLOOD. I WAS THERE WHEN THEY TOOK THEIR LAST BREATHS. I'VE BEEN AN ORPHAN ALL MY LIFE! SO DON'T SAY JACK SHIT ABOUT MY MOTHER!" I was in shock at her admission and I said, "Dahlia, I didn't know. I'm sor-"

"DON'T. Save it for someone who gives a damn. Cos I'm done."

She walked away and that was that.


	11. Misery

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR DAHLIA, ESPECIALLY NOT THE SONG "Starts With Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood

AN: Thank you for reading my story, it means so much to me! Please keep reviewing, it makes me smile.

Paul: Yeah, keep reviewing or Dev might not carry on with the story and I wanna know what happens between me and Dahlia!

CHAPTER 11

**Paul's POV**

I sat on the couch, holding a bag of peas to my bruised jaw, thinking over the damage I had just done.

"I've really made a mess of things haven't I, John?" My best friend nodded and we both glanced toward John's bedroom door. Dahlia had shut herself in John's room and was going to sleep in there tonight. Not that John minded; he was practically her brother. And he knew that I liked her, so he wouldn't try anything. "You better start groveling, man," John said, "and hope like hell she forgives you. Because if you don't, you're gonna lose that girl."

Over the next two weeks, I took John's advice and started trying different ways to apologize to Dahlia. The first time was three days after the fight. Dahlia walked out of John's room after she woke up and I said, "Hi, Dahlia." I said it gently, hoping, however vainly it was, that she wouldn't be mad at me anymore. She didn't even spare me a passing glance. It was like I no longer existed to her.

The second time was a week later. Dahlia was still not talking to me, not looking at me, and sleeping in John's room. My bed felt cold at night without her there next to me, and I hated it. Anytime she did look at me, which wasn't often, she was too busy sending me death glares to notice that I was pleading with my eyes for forgiveness. I decided that I would write her a letter. I grabbed a paper and a pen and sat down at the kitchen table. And I started writing, pouring all my guilt and sorrow into the words I was putting down on the piece of paper.

_Dear Dahlia,_

_I am so sorry for what I did to you. I know I overreacted and I am sorry. I'll apologize a million times if I have to, but I am begging you to give me another chance. I miss you. I crossed the line with that comment about your…well you know what I'm talking about. I didn't know and I am sorry. I just…I miss you so much. I miss you smiling at me and just talking to me. Please, Dahlia, I am begging you. Please. Give me another chance. Please._

_- Paul_

I slid the letter underneath John's door and went back into my room. The next morning I woke up, new hope in me that maybe Dahlia read the letter and forgave me but those hopes were dashed when I opened my door and looked down. There, crumpled into a ball and sorry looking, was my letter. I sighed and I swore I could feel my heart breaking.

A week and half passed and I couldn't take it anymore. I missed her too much. So one night, I walked up to John's door and was about to knock when I heard the strumming of an acoustic guitar. It was a nice rhythm, but it was nothing compared to the voice I heard singing. It was Dahlia and her voice was beautiful.

"Oh, it's just a song called Starts with Goodbye," I heard her say to John.

"Alright, well, I wanna hear it. Please? I want to help and whenever I'm sad or angry or whatever, music is what I turn to," he said.

"Alright, okay." She started strumming and then she started singing.

"_I was sitting on my doorstep/ I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand/ but I knew I had to do it/ and you wouldn't understand/ so hard to see myself without you/ I felt a piece of my heart break/ but when you're standing at a crossroad/ there's a choice you gotta make/ I guess I'm gonna have to hurt/ I guess I'm gonna hafta cry/ and let go of some things I love to get to the other side/ I guess it's gonna break me down/ like falling when I'm trying to fly/ it's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life/ starts with goodbye/ I know there's a blue horizon/ somewhere up ahead/ just waiting for me/ And getting there means leaving things behind/ sometimes life's so bittersweet/ I guess it's gonna hafta hurt/ I guess I'm gonna hafta cry/ and let go of some things I love to get to the other side/ I guess it's gonna break me down/ like falling when I'm trying to fly/ it's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life/ starts with goodbye/time heals the wounds that you feel/ somehow, right now/ I guess it's gonna hafta hurt/ I guess I'm gonna hafta cry/ and let go of some things I love to get to the other side/ I guess it's gonna break me down/ like falling when I'm trying to fly/ it's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life/ starts with goodbye/ I guess I'm gonna hafta cry/ and let go of some things I love to get to the other side/ I guess it's gonna break me down/ like falling when I'm trying to fly/ it's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life/ starts with goodbye/"_

The song ended and I became aware of the tears that were trailing down my face. _I've messed up so badly. And over what? A stupid guitar that can be replaced! She can't be. Dahlia cannot be replaced. I love her._ I knocked on the door and John opened it. He frowned at me, silently asking, "What do you want?"

"I wanna talk to her, John. Please. I need to fix this," I whispered.

"It finally hit you, didn't it?" he whispered back.

"What?"

"The realization that you love her…it finally hit you, didn't it?" John asked with a knowing smile on his face. I nodded and said, "Yeah, John, it did."

"Right," John stepped past me and allowed me entrance into his and Dahlia's (temporary, I hope) room. "Fix this, Paul. Fix it." I nodded again and walked into the room carefully. Dahlia was strumming out a tune on her acoustic guitar that seemed familiar and then it hit me. It was "In Spite of All the Danger". That was an old song; we recorded it back it 1958, when we were still The Quarrymen. I didn't even think that girls her age would know the name of the song, never mind the tune. But, Dahlia, she played it beautifully.

"Hey Dahlia," I said quietly. Dahlia's head snapped up and she glared at me. "What do you want Paul?" She put her guitar down and I walked over to her carefully. She patted a space on the bed next to her, telling me to sit down. When I did, I said, "Dahlia, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know I overreacted about the bloody guitar and I was stupid. And I know that comment about your mum was completely out of line and…"

"Paul," she interrupted me.

"Dahlia, please, just hear me out. I didn't know about your parents, and please, please believe me; I would never have made that comment had I known."

"Paul."

"I really miss you, Dahlia. I miss talking to you. I miss having you smile at me. I miss having you there when I wake up, and I miss…Dahlia, I miss you. And I am begging you, please forgive me."

"PAUL!"

"What?"

"I've been trying to tell you something!"

"What?" I repeated.

"I forgive you. We're cool. We're okay. I'm not mad. Not anymore. It's okay."

I swore I almost fainted from the feeling of relief that washed over me. "Really, you mean it? We're alright? You've forgiven me? Really?"

"Yes, Paul, I've forgiven you. I mean it. Truth is…I've missed you so much, too." I was so happy and I hugged her tight, as though if I let her go, she would disappear. She hugged me back and when she released me, we heard a chuckle.

"Awww, isn't that cute?" John was standing in the doorway. "So you aren't mad at him anymore?" Dahlia shook her head and John turned to me, "And you aren't a miserable mess anymore?" I too shook my head and John smiled. "Good." He turned and walked down the hall, yelling out as he did, "HEY GUYS, DAHLIA AND PAUL ARE OKAY AGAIN."

Three choruses of "It's about bloody time" erupted out of George, Ringo, and Brian. Dahlia and I looked at each other and just laughed. 


	12. She's Leaving Home

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT DAHLIA, I SWEAR!

CHAPTER 12

**Paul's POV**

About four months had passed since John and I first found Dahlia and I knew that she liked me, she might even love me, but I had come to a conclusion: I didn't deserve her. She deserved someone who could give her a normal life. And that wasn't me. I love her, I love her more than I've ever loved anyone else, but I'm all wrong for her. She's everything I've ever wanted: smart, funny, talented, sweet, and she is more beautiful than any other woman I've ever seen, but I'm all wrong for her.

And then it happened. It was March 7th and Dahlia came up to me and said, "Paul, I need to talk to you."

I looked at her as she sat down next to me on the couch and said, "Okay, what's up?"

She looked like she had something pressing on her mind and she said, "I know that you could have any girl in the world, but I love you, Paul. I've fallen in love with you and I can't stop it. And I can only hope that you feel the same."

My heart dropped and I knew that in order to protect her, I was going to have to hurt her. "Dahlia, I care about you, deeply, but I don't love you. You're right, I could have any girl in the world, so why…" _Here we go…oh she's going to hate me for this_ "Why I would want you?" The heartbroken look in her eyes nearly killed me, but I had to keep going. She started tearing up as I said, "I want you to do me a favor." There was a confused look in her eyes right beside the immense hurt and betrayal and I said, "Don't ever bother me with your pathetic teenage crushes again." _There it is…the final blow. She'll never forgive me now. _I walked out of the flat and every step I swore that I could feel a dagger going through my heart. The last thing I heard before I ran for it was her devastatingly heartbroken sobs. I ran for my life and somehow walked to a park and sat down on a bench. That's when the tears came. _I knew that it would hurt but I didn't know that it would be this bad. I've lost her. She truly loved me and I pushed her away. I'm a bloody idiot. What have I done?_ I sat there crying silently for what seemed like hours, wondering if she would ever even look at me ever again. While I didn't know that for sure, I knew that she would never forgive me. How could she? I wouldn't. I would hate me forever.

**Dahlia's POV**

I could barely breathe. Paul had just broken my heart and soul in one blow. The tears rolled down my face as he walked away from me and out the apartment. As he closed the door, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I just let my heartbreak and pain come out through my sobs. I should have known better than to think that I would ever have a chance with Paul. I got up and walked over to John's door, tears still streaming down my face. I heard him strumming his guitar and knocked on his door. I really needed to talk to him. He said that I could talk to him about anything and I needed my best friend now. In the course of months that I've been here, John and I had become best friends. He was the person I was closest to, besides….besides _him_. I couldn't even say his name anymore. John opened the door and immediately said, "Doll, what's wrong? What's happened?" I think he had an idea of what went down but I said, "I told him John. P-Paul…I told him that I love him." John took me into his arms and sat us both down on the bed after closing the door.

"He told me never to bother him with my pathetic teenage crushes ever again. And then he walked off. John, I don't know what to do. I still love him but I hate him for what he did to me. I don't wanna leave, but I can't stay here, knowing that he'll never love me."

John held me and listened to what I had to say. He then said, "I don't want you to go, Doll. But I understand that may be what you have to do. Don't worry, that bastard will be hearing it from all of us, including Brian. That man loves you like a daughter and I won't be surprised if we have to hold him back from throttling Paul. We'll give him hell for ya, love."

"I know you will, Johnny. I know you will. I'll miss ya, John. I really will."

John knew I had made my decision and said, "I'll get George and Ringo. We should explain the situation to them."

I nodded and John got up and went to get the other two Beatles. "GEORGE, RINGO, COME HERE!" The two boys showed up and George said, "What's up, John?" while Ringo noticed me, and said, "Dahlia what's wrong?" I couldn't answer him because I just burst back into tears so John said, "Dahlia just told Paul that she loves him and he shot her down. And I mean, crushed her. He broke her heart."

"I've got it from here, Johnny." I stood up and faced George and Ringo, both of whom looked like they wanted to murder Paul. "I've got to leave, guys. I've got to go home."

"This is your home, Dahlia," Ringo said.

"I mean, my own time period, Rings. 2011."

"But…" Ringo started but George interrupted him.

"We understand, Dahlia. We don't like it, but we understand. We're gonna miss you, Dahlia. So bloody much." George walked over to me and hugged me tightly. He released me and Ringo came up and hugged me and John after him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go grab my stuff and then that'll be that. I love you guys so much."

"We love you too, Dahlia," John said. I smiled weakly and left John's room and went into Paul's to pack my bag and grab my guitar cases. I tried not to think about him when I went into his room, but I failed. More tears came out but I managed to keep it together and got my things together. I walked back out with my head held high and met the guys in the living room.

I put my stuff down and hugged George first. "Georgie, please, promise me something. Stay away from any form of smoking, okay? Please."

"I will, Dahlia. I promise." I let him go and turned to Ringo and hugged him, "Ringo…just be yourself. Promise me." He nodded and I turned to John. "Oh, Johnny….promise me that on December 8th, 1980, you will watch out for a young man wanting your autograph on a record. His name is Mark David Chapman. Wear a bullet proof vest or have a bodyguard around or something. Please. I don't wanna lose you."

John nodded and whispered, "Thank you." I nodded and kissed his cheek before whispering, "I left a letter for Paul, give it to him, okay?" I handed him the letter.

"Sure, love, sure." I stepped away from him and grabbed my duffel and guitar cases and waved goodbye one last time and stepped out the door. That was that. I walked to the sidewalk and hailed the first taxi I saw. I got in and….

"Ello, again, love."

"Hi. Can I go home? To 2011?"

"If that's what you want, I'll send ya home. He broke your heart, yeah?"

"Yeah, he did. He really did."

He didn't say anything else but before I knew it, I was on a plane.

"Ladies and gentleman, please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to begin our descent into London International Airport," I heard a lady's voice over a loudspeaker. _I guess I'm back in 2011 now. It's like I never left. But I did._

**Paul's POV**

I walked back to the flat as fast as I could without attracting attention and when I opened the door and entered, I saw John, George, and Ringo sitting in the living room, Dahlia nowhere in sight. They were all looking rather sad.

"Where's Dahlia?" I asked. John looked at me and said, "She's gone, Macca."

"Gone? What d'ya mean 'gone'?"

"He means she left, man, she went home. She went back to 2011. You broke her heart and she left," George snapped at him. My eyes widened in horror and John got up. "She wrote you a letter….here." John handed the piece of paper to me and I took it and collapsed onto the couch. With shaking hands, I opened the folded piece of paper and read it.

_Paul,_

_I still love you. I probably always will. And I know that I'll never forget you…but I'll never forgive you. Goodbye, Paul._

_Dahlia_

A tear rolled off my cheek when I saw her signature and I felt my heart shatter in my chest. I had screwed up, big time and I lost her. I lost her.


	13. Over You

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. JUST DAHLIA. AND I ESPECIALLY DON'T OWN "OVER YOU" BY DAUGHTRY.

CHAPTER 13

**Dahlia's POV**

After I had returned to my own time period, I started performing at a nightclub in London called The Hideaway. It was really fun and it was helping me pay for my schooling and one night I was performing "Over You" by Daughtry, and let me tell you, while I was belting out the lyrics and playing the guitar parts, Paul was the only one on my mind. The lyrics seemed to fit, y'know?

_Flashback_

_"Now please welcome to the stage the beautiful, the talented, Miss Dahlia Black," I heard the DJ say._

_I stepped out onto the stage with my Gibson guitar and said, "Hey everyone. And yes, before you say anything, I am American!" This was a reoccurring joke between the staff at The Hideaway and myself; they couldn't believe that I was American and when they found out, they flipped. It was really funny actually. John would've laughed._

_"So are you having a good time tonight?" I shouted out and I was met by an enormous reply of multiple "HELL YES!"'s. "That's good. Now, uh, the song I am gonna sing is called "Over You" by Daughtry. If you know the lyrics, please sing along, if you don't, no problem."_

_I looked at the drummer that sat behind me and for a second, I saw Ringo. I slapped myself mentally and thought, __**Stop thinking about them! Focus! **__I nodded at Bob, who was the drummer, and we started the tune._

_"Now that it's all said and done/ I can't believe you were the one/ to build me up and tear me down/ like an old abandoned house/ What you said when you left/ just left me cold and out of breath/ fell too far/ was in way too deep/ guess I let you get the best of me/ (__**Chorus**__) Well, I never saw it coming/ I should've started running/ a long, long time ago/ I never thought I'd doubt you/ I'm better off without you/ more than you, more than you know/ I'm slowly getting closure/ I guess it's really over/ I'm finally getting better/ and now I'm picking up the pieces/ spending all of these years/ putting my heart back together/ cause the day I thought I'd never get through/ I got over you/ You took a hammer to these walls/ dragged the memories down the hall/ packed your bags and walked away/ there was nothing I could say/ and when you slammed the front door shut/ a world of others opened up/ so did my eyes so I could see/ that you never were the best for me/ (__**Chorus**__) Well, I never saw it coming/ I should've started running/ a long, long time ago/ I never thought I'd doubt you/ I'm better off without you/ more than you, more than you know/ I'm slowly getting closure/ I guess it's really over/ I'm finally getting better/ and now I'm picking up the pieces/ spending all of these years/ putting my heart back together/ cause the day I thought I'd never get through/ I got over you/ Well I never saw it coming/ I should've started running/ a long, long time ago/ I never thought I'd doubt you/ I'm better off without you/ more than you, more than you know/ Well I never saw it coming/ I should've started running/ a long, long time ago/ I never thought I'd doubt you/ I'm better off without you/ more than you, more than you know/ I'm slowly getting closure/ I guess it's really over/ I'm finally getting better/ and now I'm picking up the pieces/ spending all of these years/ putting my heart back together/ Well, I'm putting my heart back together/ cause I got over you/ well, I got over you/ I got over you/ Cause the day I thought I'd never get through/ I got over you."_

_I finished the song and bowed to the cheering audience, making my way off the stage. Danny, the guy who plays bass for the house band, came up to me and said, "You were really good tonight Dahlia."_

_"Thanks, Dan. You were too."_

_Danny replied, "You weren't just singing that song, though were you? You were singing about a guy who broke your heart, weren't you?"_

_I looked at Danny and nodded. I just couldn't lie to him. "What's his name?"_

_"Dan, I really don't wanna talk about it. Please."_

_"Alright, love, but one teeny question."_

_"What?"_

_"You ever gonna get over him?"_

_I waited a minute before replying. "No. I don't think I will." I walked off and sat down at the bar and grabbed a drink. About five minutes after that, a older gentleman came up to me and said, "Miss Black?"_

_I nodded and said, "That's me, who are you?"_

_He held out his hand and I took it. We shook hands as he said, "My name is Geoffrey Scott. I run a radio program that is quite popular. And I want you to perform that song on it. We would pay you for it of course and I guarantee you there will be no legal ramifications, as that song is not yours."_

_I looked at him for a minute and said, "Alright, I ain't got nothing to lose."_

_"Wonderful. Here is my card, is the tenth alright for you?"_

_I nodded and he grinned at me. And just like that, I had gotten a little radio deal._

_End of Flashback_

**Paul's POV**

I was busying myself around the house while listening to Geoffrey Scott's radio program, the name of which I could never remember. And then I heard him announce the next performer.

"Alright, everyone. Now this next performer I met at The Hideaway Club in London. She's American and she is only eighteen years old, but she is extremely talented. Here she is, singing Daughtry's "Over You", Dahlia Black."

I nearly fainted but managed to grab onto the table the was nearest to me.

_Dahlia? My Dahlia? On the radio? Eighteen years old? Maybe it's a different Dahlia._ But as I listened to the beautiful voice on the radio, I knew that it was her.

_Is she really over me? I mean for her, it's probably been little more than a couple months, but for me it's been 47 years...and I'm still not over her. I never will be. Can she really be over me?_

I hoped not, because although I wanted her to be happy, if she was over me, that meant that she would be over me with some other guy. And that breaks my heart.


	14. My Love

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

CHAPTER 14

**2015**

**Dahlia's POV**

It had been four years since I left 1963 or 1964 rather, seeing as it was March when I left. It had been five _very_ long years. And now I was going back. I had had enough. I had been living in London, but now I gave up my flat, quit my job, and in all other ways made sure that I would leave nothing behind when I left. I had no friends, no family, and nothing else to keep me here, so I was going. I could only hope that when I hailed the taxi the driver was the man that sent me back and brought me back. I packed up everything that I would need or want to bring with me, including those clothes that Cynthia Lennon had gotten me all those years ago and my iPod touch. I looked at my reflection in my bedroom mirror and sighed. I was no longer a child; now at 22 years old, I was taller, and my hair was now a dark brown although it was still cut in a bob-style. I was still, however, a lover of skinny jeans and t-shirts. I was wearing skinny black pants and a pair of boots that I had got with Cynthia and a pastel green blouse, along with my leather jacket. I had very little make-up on but it was enough. And I still played my guitars regularly.

I grabbed my bags and guitar cases and went out the door of my flat. I left every piece of furniture behind; the next tenants could decide what to do with it. Throw it away, keep it, I didn't care. It was March once again but it was freaking cold out. I closed my eyes and hoped with all my might that my plan would work.

A taxi drove up to the curb and I got in it. Just as I had hoped, the British man who had sent me to The Beatles years ago and had brought me back greeted me.

"Well, well, well. Look who we 'ave here. You wanna go back now love?"

"Yes. I miss them terribly. Please, send me back."

"All right, love, but you hafta know that after this I can't ever bring you back to your own time period. You sure you want this? Cause if you do, you're there for life."

I didn't even need to think about it. "Yes. I want this more than anything."

"All right, love. Close your eyes." I did as he asked and I heard him say, "The first Beatle you'll see will be John. Goodbye…mum." My eyes snapped open at the word 'mum' but when I looked around, I noticed that I was NOT in a taxi. _I'm back_. I looked down and noticed that my bag and guitar cases were beside me and when I looked up I noticed a tall figure walking past. He had light brown hair cut into that famous Beatle hairstyle: _John_. _It's Johnny_. I felt so happy, much more than I had in the past four years and started walking towards him. Bags in hand, I called out, "Hey John!" Nobody else was around this early in the morning and John looked alarmed when he heard his name being called.

"Wot? Wot d'ya want? An autograph? A picture? Wot?" John snarled. I was a little taken aback at his tone, but then I remembered how different I looked. _That and he probably thinks that he'll never see me again. He doesn't recognize me. Okay, no problem, I can work with that; it'll make the reunion much more interesting anyway._

"Nice to see ya, Johnny," I said, finally reaching him.

"Hey, listen, lady. I don't know who you are, but the only people I let call me 'Johnny' are Paul, George, Ringo, and…D-Dahlia." I could see how much he missed me in his eyes, which usually expressed whatever emotion he was feeling at the time.

"You don't recognize me, do ya, John?" He started shaking his head but stopped and looked at me closely. His eyes got really big and he whispered, "Dahlia?"

"Hey, Johnny," I said, tears brimming in my blue eyes.

He grinned and said, "You're back? It's really you?"

"It's really me, John, I swear. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

He laughed and hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe, but at this moment I didn't care. "I've missed you so much, Doll."

"I've missed you, too, Johnny."

He released me and looked at me, "I don't understand, though. You've been gone a year, but you look so much older than 19."

"That's because I am. John, for me, it's been four years since I left. I'm 22 now. The guy who sent me back…" _Who just happens to be my son, apparently. _"The guy who sent me back sent me to this year."

"Why 1965?" he asked. I shrugged and said, "I guess maybe he thought that this was the year I was supposed to come to." John nodded and said, "So for you, it's really been four years and for us, it's only been one? That's…really strange."

"You're telling me, Johnny. But I'm back now and that is all that matters, right?"

"That is absolutely right. And it is absolutely freezing out here; let's go back to the flat, love."

I nodded and we started walking. John had taken one of my guitar cases and I was carrying the other and my duffel bag.

"So John, how have you been? How has everyone been?"

"Well, you know, we've been pretty good. We've all quit smoking entirely, except for the occasional trip, but that's only if we're having serious problems writing. Ringo has just been absolutely clean, George had sworn off smoking anything, and so have I. Oh, and we've gone to America. Finally got a number one hit over there."

"Yeah, "I Want to Hold Your Hand", right?" I said. John nodded and said, "Yep. Oh, and we got to go to Boston. Nice place, that. The accents are pretty funny. Hey how come you don't have an accent like them?"

I laughed and said, "I do, John. You guys just never noticed it."

"Oh. You know, we even went to Canada. It's bloody freezing there! But otherwise, it was fun."

"That's awesome, John. I'm so proud of you. How about…P-Paul…how is he doin'?"

John sighed and said, "Oh, honestly, Paul is kind of a mess. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's still writing and performing, he's better even, but it's the backstage behavior that's concerning me. On stage, he'll be smiling and jumping around and all that, but as soon as we get backstage or go home, he doesn't smile, he hardly talks. Honestly, he's lost without you. I think he hates himself for hurting you."

"Oh, that's awful. I mean, yeah, it'll be awkward seeing him again…after…well, y' know, but I'm not angry at him. Not anymore at least."

"That's good. So tell me, wot were ya doing in the future?"

"Well, I was living in London, had a great intern gig at the London Crime Lab, and I was going to school part time. I wasn't really getting anywhere though. So, when the lease on my flat was up and my internship was over, I dropped out of school and well, here I am."

John seemed impressed and whistled. "And you gave all that up to just come back to us?" I nodded and John smiled and put his arm around me, "You are amazing, Doll, I'll give you that."

"Thanks. Hey, how's Brian?"

"Oh, missing you like mad. When he found out you left, he nearly had a panic attack. He just kept saying that the only person who can keep us under control had gone and he was screwed. It was pretty bloody funny, actually." John laughed at the memory and before too long, we reached the flat and John said, "Okay, I'm gonna tell the Ringo and George to get down here, let's see if they recognize you…probably not cos you're older now." I nodded and John yelled out, "OI! GEORGE, RINGO, GET YOUR ARSES OVER HERE!"

"JOHN! WOT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE AREN'T DEAF, Y'KNOW!" George yelled from the other room.

"George is right, John. Wot could be so important that you had to blow our ears out to get our attention?" Ringo said, following George to the door where John and I stood. "Who's the bird?"

John rolled his eyes and he gave me a look that said, "I'm surrounded by morons." I laughed and with that, it finally hit George and Ringo. "Dahlia…is that really you?" Ringo asked hesitantly. I nodded and he immediately ran at me and hugged me just like John had, and George did the same.

"How are you back? I thought you were gone for good! Dahlia, oh we missed you so much!" George was hugging me and talking really fast. "Whoa, George, slow down. I'm back because my life sucked back in 2015 and I wanted to come back. I've missed you guys so much."

"Wait a second, 2015? You were from 2011, and you've only been gone a year!" Ringo said.

"Yeah, I know, but for me it was 4 years, not one. I'm 22 now, Rings." George was still hugging me and I had to talk over his shoulder. "I thought you looked older," Ringo said, "but good older, not in a bad way, ya know." I nodded and John finally said, "George, for Christ's sake, let her go!"

"Oh, sorry," George mumbled, letting me go. I shook my head and smiled and said, "Hey, where's Paul?"

"Oh, he went on a walk. He should be back soon," George told me.

And just like George said, Paul was back very soon. John and I were sitting on the couch, talking back and forth about different things and Ringo and George would interject every so often to ask me about school or my internship and Paul walked in the door. My heart broke when I saw him; he looked so…forlorn and lost. His head was down but he looked up briefly. "Hey, lads…hey, Dahlia," he said. Even his voice was downtrodden. He kept walking and was about to go into the hallway that led to the boys' rooms when his head snapped up and he whirled around.

"Dahlia?" Paul yelped. I stood up and smiled at him, "Hey, Paul."

"Okay, I'm dreaming, I must be."

"No you aren't, Paul. I'm really here."

"I must be dreaming because in real life, if you were here, which on its own is impossible, because why would you come back, you wouldn't be smiling at me the way you are now. You wouldn't be smiling at me like you used to. You wouldn't be smiling at me like you loved me, because how could you still love me, after wot I did to you?"

Obviously, he was convinced he was dreaming so I figured I needed to make him realize that this was real. I took his face in my hands and said, "Paul, I'm here. I'm real. You are not dreaming. And I do still love you. Yes, I was angry, but I never stopped loving ya….not ever." I stood on my tip-toes slightly because Paul was still an inch or so taller than me and pressed my lips to his. Paul closed his eyes and so did I. I felt his arms go around my waist and he deepened the kiss. _Maybe he finally realizes that this is real. _

We stayed like that until we ran out of breath and then Paul looked at me, with tears in his eyes. "Dahlia…you're back. You're really back." I nodded and wiped away the few tears that had escaped Paul's hazel eyes. "I'm back, Paul. I'm back for good and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, Dahlia. I love you so much. I thought I lost you."

"I love you too, Paul. And you will never lose me. I'm yours."


	15. Hello Brian

I DONT OWN A SINGLE BLEEDIN THING EXCEPT FOR DAHLIA

CHAPTER 15

**Dahlia's POV**

Not long after Paul and I made up and reunited, Brian came walking in the door. I was reading a newspaper with Paul and John, George, and Ringo were just sitting around and talking about something or another. But, yes, anyway, Brian came walking in and didn't notice that there were five people instead of four until he greeted the boys and each of them said hello back. He turned and looked over at me and said, "Oh, hello. And who might you be?"

I smiled at him and laughed when his face drained of color and he said, "D-D-Dahlia?"

"Hey, Bri."

Brian's eyes proceeded to roll back into his head and he fell to the ground with a loud _THUD_. He had fainted dead away. John started cracking up at Brian's reaction as I kneeled to the ground next to Brian and slapping his face lightly to get him to wake up. This made John laugh even harder and he actually collapsed onto the floor, rolling around. Paul, George, Ringo, and I rolled our eyes and I continued to try to get Brian to wake up.

Paul tapped my shoulder and said, "Let me give it a try." I backed off and Paul took my place. He bent down to Brian's ear and yelled, "BRIAN! JOHN IS GOING TO TRY TO BURN DOWN THE HOUSE!" John stopped laughing just as Brian shot straight up and said, "John! Don't you dare!"

John glared at Paul and he shrugged, "I had to say something and I knew that would work." Brian looked around, slightly confused and he said, "What the -? What happened? AH!" Brian let out a shriek when he saw me and almost fainted again. I quickly put my around his shoulders and said, "Oh, no, you don't. Come on." I lugged Brian to his feet and sat him down on the couch.

"Dahlia? You're back?" Brian had tears in his eyes and I nodded. The tears rolled down his face and he threw his arms around me. I hugged the man who was my father figure tightly and I said, "Yeah, Bri, I'm back. For good."

"You better be. Cause, quite frankly, I cannot handle these guys on my own, so will you consider being my assistant manager?"

"Oh, Brian, of course I will!"

AN: I know, I know, crappy ending for this chapter, I'm sorry. R&R?


	16. Will You Marry Me?

ME NO OWN ANYTHING!

CHAPTER 16

_One year later_

**Paul's POV**

It had been a year since Dahlia had come back and we had been dating and going strong for 6 months when I asked her to marry me. I remember the night perfectly. It was September and all the leaves were changing colors. The sun was just beginning to set and we went on a walk to get away from the lads. They were having a pillow fight and it was really bloody loud in the flat. Dahlia was giggling at the boys' antics and Brian's pointless attempts at getting them to calm down.

_Flashback_

"_I will beat you with this pillow, son! YAHHHHHH!" John yelled as he charged at George. George ducked just in time as John leapt through the air at him and John ended up smacking into the couch. Dahlia cracked up at this and John stood up and looked at her._

"_You think that was funny?" John said to her. Dahlia nodded, unable to speak and John just shrugged and said, "It was pretty funny, wasn't it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to beat a certain guitarist with a pillow." John once again ran at George, who was being assaulted by Ringo and his pillow._

_Just then Brian came through the door and said, "Hello, boys, Dahlia, how are -." He took in the scene of John, George, and Ringo bashing each other with pillows and Dahlia and I cracking up on the couch._

"_WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" Brian bellowed. John looked at him and said, "We're having a pillow –MMPH!" Ringo had just smacked John in the face with his pillow and George fell to the ground, wailing with laughter. Even Brian snorted with laughter but quickly regained his composure, which made it all the funnier. _

"_Just don't…kill each other, okay?" Brian said. The boys nodded and I looked at Dahlia, "Hey, you wanna go for a walk?"_

"_Sure." We stood up and snuck out of the flat without being noticed and I took Dahlia's hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I had my other hand in my pocket, fingering the diamond ring that I bought yesterday._

"_It's so beautiful." Dahlia was looking at the setting sun and the sky around it, which was a red-orange-pink mix._

"_Yeah," I replied, but I wasn't looking at the sunset; I was looking at my beautiful Dahlia. __**Please say yes, Dahlia. **_

_We sat down on a bench and I looked at her. "I have something very important to say. So, here we go. Dahlia, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone and yet I fall more and more in love with you every day. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. So, my question to you is…Dahlia Rose Black, will you marry me?" I pulled out the ring and held it up in front of her._

"_Oh, Paul. Yes. Yes. Yes, a million times over. Of course, I'll marry you. I love you so much." _

_I grinned and slid the ring on her finger. "Oh, Paul, it's perfect. I love you."_

"_I love you too." I kissed her gently and then said, "Come on, let's go back. The guys will definitely want to hear about this. Brian will probably cry he'll be so happy for us." Dahlia giggled and I put my arm around her. Her laughter is my most favorite sound in the world. We started walking back to the flat and when we opened the door, we found that not only were John, George, and Ringo were still pillow-fighting, but Brian was too. "How did they manage to get Brian to…?" I asked Dahlia._

_She shrugged and I yelled out, "HEY LADS!" They didn't hear me and they didn't stop, so I yelled again. "GUYS!" Dahlia tapped my arm and I looked at her. "I got this, Paul, hold on. You might wanna cover your ears, babe." I nodded and placed my hands over my ears. I knew what she was gonna do; Dahlia could whistle louder than anyone I knew. That was how she helped Brian get our attention when we weren't listening. I swear; Dahlia is part train whistle or something. Dahlia put two fingers in her mouth and let out an ear shattering whistle. The boys and Brian dropped their pillows and covered their ears. They all looked at Dahlia as she stopped whistling. _

"_Jesus, Dahlia, if you wanted our attention, you just had to say so," John said jokingly. Brian looked at John and said, "Now I know how you boys feel when Dahlia does that to you." John smirked and said, "Now, what is so important that you had to resort to "The Whistle"?" "The Whistle" was what John had dubbed Dahlia's attention getter after she had done it a couple times._

_Dahlia grinned and held up her left hand. The ring on her finger shined brightly and Brian practically fainted when he saw it. _

"_Johnny, Paul asked me to marry him! And I said yes! We're getting married!" she said. John's eyes went wide and he bounded over to Dahlia and hugged her. She laughed and hugged John. _

"_It's about damn time, Doll, y' know that?" he said. John released Dahlia and turned to me. "Congrats, man," he said as he hugged me. "Hey, will you be my best man?" I asked him. "Of course I will."_

_George and Ringo hugged me and Brian practically tackled Dahlia with his congratulatory hug. "Whoa, easy there, Brian," she said. Brian grinned and said, "Sorry. I'm just so happy for you! Oh, let me see the ring." Dahlia showed it to Brian and I rolled my eyes at his reaction. "Ooohh, it's gorgeous, Dahlia." _

_John snorted and said, "Hey, Bri, control yourself or you'll start to spurt rainbows." We all laughed, even Brian, and George and Ringo hugged Dahlia, congratulating her profusely. _

"_Hey, guys, now I asked John to be my best man, but I would be honored if you two would be my groomsmen," I said, indicating George and Ringo. _

"_Of course we will, Paul," George answered. _

_Dahlia turned to Brian and said, "And Brian, I would be so honored if you would walk me down the aisle and give me away." Brian looked at Dahlia in surprise and said, "Really? You want me to walk you down the aisle?"_

"_Of course! You're like a father to me, Bri," Dahlia told him._

"_I would be honored, Dahlia."_

_End of Flashback_

**Dahlia's POV**

That night was one the happiest of my life. I was getting married to Paul today and I was standing in front of the mirror in a back room of the church. The entirety of Paul's family was here today and so were Cynthia and Julian. Cynthia was my maid of honor, with Pattie Harrison, George's wife, Maureen Starr, Ringo's wife, and Angela Fishwick, Paul's brother Mike's girlfriend as my bridesmaids. I had met Paul's family not long after we had started dating and I absolutely loved them. They approved of me and accepted me immediately, which made Paul and me extremely happy. Paul's younger brother, Mike, was very charming and loving. He had taken to calling me "sis", which I didn't mind at all. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. My dress was pure white and had invisible straps so that it looked like there were none. It fluffed out at the bottom and I thought it was absolutely gorgeous. I had the heels that I had worn to the Cavern Club on my eighteenth birthday on and the only jewelry I had on was my engagement ring and a necklace that Paul's father had given Paul's mother who had saved it for Paul to give to his wife. It was so simple but beautiful. It was a little silver rose with a small diamond in the middle. I loved it.

I heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in." The door opened and Brian came in. "Dahlia, it's almost time…are you ready?" Brian was wearing a black suit and he looked very handsome.

I nodded and said, "Yep. I am very ready. So how do I look?" I did a little spin for Brian and when I stopped, he was beaming. "You are stunning. Absolutely gorgeous. Come on." I grabbed my bouquet and followed Brian. We walked to the closed doors that actually led to the inside of the church where the ceremony would take place. I placed my veil over my face and I linked my arm with Brian's and got ready.

Little Julian Lennon was our ring bearer and Paul's stepsister, Ruth, was our flower girl. They went in first and Julian's job was to hand the rings to his father, who was already up at the altar with Paul. He did so and they went to go sit down. Next were our bridesmaids and groomsmen. George was paired with Pattie, Ringo was paired with Maureen, and Mike was paired with Angela. Cynthia was behind me and Brian, as she was the maid of honor and she was supposed to carry the train of my dress so I didn't trip.

And then the music started. "Here we go," Brian whispered. I smiled and took another deep breath. The doors opened and we started walking down the aisle. Everyone was standing and watching me and Brian. There was a photographer taking pictures all the way but I paid him no mind. My eyes were solely on Paul. He was standing up at the altar, grinning like an idiot. He had on a black suit with a silver tie and he looked so handsome. Behind him, John, George, Ringo, and Mike were beaming at me and John clapped Paul on the shoulder.

We made it to the altar and Brian gave me a kiss on the cheek and I handed Cynthia my bouquet, as I would be holding hands with Paul. Brian had tears in his eyes as he gave me away, which I thought was incredibly sweet. Paul and I stood facing each other and we both couldn't stop smiling and we took each other's hands.

The minister started the ceremony and he said, "James Paul McCartney, do you take Dahlia Rose Black to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Paul looked at me with love in his eyes and said, "I do."

"And do you, Dahlia Rose Black, take James Paul McCartney to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I looked Paul and said, "I do."

When it came time for our vows, the minister said, "Paul, repeat after me." He said the vow that Paul needed to say and Paul repeated him, "I, Paul, take you Dahlia, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

The minister then looked at me and said, "Dahlia repeat after me." He told me what I needed to say and I repeated after him, "I, Dahlia, take you Paul, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

John then handed the rings to the minister and he blessed them. The minister handed the ring that would be put on my finger to Paul and he placed it on my finger. The minister handed Paul's ring to me and I placed it on his finger.

The minister smiled and said, "You have taken your vows and made your promises. Paul, you may kiss your bride." Paul grinned like an idiot as he lifted my veil over my head and leaned down slowly to kiss me. When our lips met, applause broke out and I swear I could hear Brian caught somewhere between laughing and sobbing. The kiss was so sweet and perfect that I couldn't stop smiling and Paul just wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled right as close to him as possible.

When we finally separated, we turned around and I linked my arm with Paul's and the minister announced, "I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. McCartney!" We walked back up the aisle for the first time as husband and wife.

I couldn't be happier and when we stopped outside the church so I could throw my bouquet up in the air, we laughed like mad when Brian caught it.

I gave John, George, Ringo, and Brian all hugs and they all hugged me tightly in return. We climbed into the limo that was waiting outside and Paul turned to me and said, "I love you, Mrs. McCartney."

I kissed him lightly and said, "And I love you, Mr. McCartney."

And just like in a fairy tale, we rode off into the sun, ready to start our life together...after our honeymoon, that is.

THE END! I hoped you liked it. please R&R. I have an idea for the next story I am writing about Paul and Dahlia, so that's that, but I want to write another story about them so that there are three all together.

SO PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE THIRD STORY, LET ME KNOW, AND I WILL BE SURE TO GIVE YOU CREDIT, I PROMISE! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!

Oh, and I found this quote by Paul McCartney: "There were only four guys who really knew what The Beatles were about anyway."


End file.
